After Moon Rising
by YourFluffyAngel
Summary: Kanda-Vampire,Allen-human,Tykki-werewolf WEARNING! boyxboy/yaoi blood,and LEMON.   Please note that the first chapter is done 3 years ago so its not pretty good,the second ch.is up.  ENJOY :3
1. An interesting night

After moon rising…

CHAPTER 1

Allen P.O.V

_I run.I ran widought to stop.I was in danger. _A scared mind of a young boy,16 years old to be exact. He ran out of danger. Two or three people where chasing him. But why? He didin't done anything bad. Or yet he done not then he heard a voice:

''Ne,Shouen~,it's useless if you run we will cough you'' _Holy shit! I'm gonna …for Mana I need to live.I saw a village not too far from here,if I keep runing they won't cacth me._A moment later they entered in woods._Good now they won't cacth me I am good at seeing in dark__**.**_They entered in woods,for a moment I tough I lost them so I take a brake—_**wrong move-**_.An unfamiliar sound covered my ears…_A shotgun? _It was just a test they didin't shot me but I started to ran in the way they surprised me and they were right in the front of me.I saw theyr faces vry well a men around twenties with black hair and golden eyes. And there was two other boys very close to my age maybe 2 or 3 years older than me. One of them was a red-head with an eye pach somehow he remember me of a bunny. His face was somehow funny and it were another men,for me it looks like an angel._Wow! what an beautiful dose he stays with that douchebag?(I am talking about the tall black-haired guy.)_My angel was tall and long raven-haired with dark blue eyes._Somehow he lokks just like a cat._ I needed to come to my place they tried to kill before I run..

''You should calm down buddy.'' The read-head sayd,and give me a big smile.

''We'll not gonna kill you''

''…..'' it was sillance.

''Look my name's Lavi,and these over there are Tykki_(the douchebag)_ and this is Yuu-chan ''

''It's Kanda,Baka-Usagi''

''I'm Allen Walker'' I fell like trusting the stupid of my.''What do you want? I didn't done anything bad''

''It's not like you did anything,we have to warn you.'' ''About what?'' ''Short story your in danger and it would be better if you come with us''

''Why should I trus you? You tried to kill me'' ''Actually,Tykki wanted to kill you,hes a douchebag you can't help it'' Kanda said in a treakki manier.

''Your majesty,you ordoned to do anything just to cach him right?''

''Yes I did but I need him alive'' _Whait! Your majesty? Is he a price or a king? This the worse day ever._

''Anyways,Allen we can help you,well me and Kanda you need to come with us'' ''And Tykki will be out of the picture'' Kanda said whit a evil grin.

''Fine il'll come but just if he stays away from me''

''Deal'' And then we ran into the city,and the alleys till we stopt into the most righ and beautiful alley in the world.''Allen,we need to go in the bar for a whille we will be out soon''

''O-Okay'' I was lefted alone in the dark but in any look it's light from lighter. I walker into a alley til an dead and I just started to fell strange like a knife in my stomach.I could not see anythig to find out what happended I fainted.

…

_**Kanda P.O.V.**_

_We finatlly walked out of that bar,what a relif. But when we get out I smell something different. I followed the smel till a dark surprise! The little Allen-Kitten was down fainted and unconcious good my luck! I somehow fell sorry for him and I take him to apartament whit Lavi and the douchebag in my back._

_**~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

''Lavi how can we make him fell better? I mean hell bleed to death in this rhytm''

''Well you can lave him die'' ''That's not an option''

''Fine! Then try giving him some of you blood,that would help''

''No way in this fukin' hell,why don't you do it?'' ''Becouse I'm not the one who is in love with him'' That stupid rabit has right,but it could be bad if I do so…

''Fine,just get the hell out of here'' ''All right Yuu-chan ''

''Call me like that again and you won't see tomorrow day'' Ane then he finatlly left the room leaving the two of us alone.I bited my hand that he can drink my blood. It wasan't taken to long to open his mounth and suck my blood out of my vens.''Good kid''

He drank more and more tilol he regard his councius_Thank God! _

''K-Kanda! What were you doing?'' His blushing face is just so cute!

''Saving your ass,so before you freek you need to put me some cuestions?''

''Yes''

''Say''

''Youre a Vampire?''

''Yes,I'm the King''

''Lavi is a vampire?''

''Yes,and Tykki is a Werewolf.''

''You will kill me?''

''No''

''How old are you guys?''

''Tykki's 104,Lavi is 9.000 and I'm not gonna tell mine's''

''Talk''

''15.892 years old''

''God! And in our years?''

''I'm 19,Tykki's 24 and Lavi's two months and two days younger than me,any othe cuestions?''

''Sun affect you?''

''I'm a very highest rank in vampire society,we do not burn in sun,and to answer your question: no he dosen't''

''Holy wather?''

''Good to drink''

''Crosses?''

''Myth''

''Wooden stakes?''

''Not hurting me''

''Silver?''

''I love wearing it''

''In other words,you can be killed or getting hurt?''

''No probablly not''

''How can you become a vampire?''

''You must die with vampire blood in organism''

''You will make me a vampire?''

''I'm not sure,just if you are badlly hurt or I fell like it''

''Why did you rescure me?''

''Becouse I love you'' he blushed like a baby!

''I was not loved by anyone for a log time,since Mana died'' Mana why dose that name sounds so familiar?

''Mana was your….?''

''Adoptive father''

''You were adopted?''

''Yes but I don't really talk about this can we change the subject?'' I agreeded but I still wanted to talk more.

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

He aggred to change the subject,but I still didin't understand why those he loves me? We just meet,but to be honest he was preety seductiva and charming and hansome and beautiful.''Allen,if I do something promise you'll don't hate me?''

''Yes Kanda,I promise''

''Close your eyes'' I closed them carefully and didin't know what I am doing till I fell something on my lips._No,Imposibille,he just, k.k...kissed me? How can this be?_

''Kanda what are yo-mhp'' He gave me a rough kiss that I response at,it felt so good.''mnn'' ''Owwwww? So you liked it? Do you want us to continue?''

''I...yes..please..more''

_**No one P.O.V.**_

''I'll make you feel really good Allen'' Kanda kissed him very passionate and seductive and then he started to unbottom Allen skirt and slowly started to lick and suck Allen's nipple like a baby sucked for milk.

''mnn,ahhhhhh'' Allen gave a loud moan and his face started to look like a tomato.

''Allen, are you a virgin?'' '' Isin't that oubiouslly?'' ''Well then I'm glad that I take you virginity away'' Kanda unzipped Allen 's member was very hard.

''N..no don't..don't look at it''

''Your just so cute'' He liket Allen's cock slowly.

''Ahhhhhhh,ahhh'' He started to suck faster and harder like there will be no tomorrow for naither him or his Kitten.

''Nmn..no.. Kanda stop…I'm going to…'' ''Go ahead cum in my mounth'' ''No,that's''

With those words Knada started to suck even harder tham before and then…

''Kanda…AHHHHHHHH'' Allen just cum in Kandas mounth he was emberested to death.

''Ow,you really cum very fast don't you?''

''I could not help it it was the first time when I'm doing this''

''You're frogiven,but I still have to punish you''

Kanda make Allen to fall down into bed and he started to unzipp his pants and take of his skirt.''Now you know wat'ss coming right?''

''Somehow'' Kanda pressed Allen agnist him and putting him down.

''Suck'' Kanda's hard member was 10 inch big and Allen's 7.''It's huge!'' ''Just suck'' Allen opened his mounth and beggin to suck _Damn for someone who never done this before he's damn good at it._ ''Allen…mnph..mnn..harder'' Allen do what he was told and beggin to suck harder and faster till Kanda come.

''That was fast'' ''Shut up!''

''Uh wat's next?'' ''First lay down on bed,2.i nedd to get up''

''Fine'' Now Kanda was up and Allen layed down on pleased two finger in Allen's entrance.''Auch,it hurts!'' ''It would pass out soon,you'll enjoy this belive me''

''I belive you''

He plased one more finger in Allen _Good I think he's proprelly broken in._

Kanda slowly pushed his member in Allen's entrance making his Kitten go crazy.

''Nahh.K-Kanda,so good..ahhh''

''You fell so good Allen''

''Kanda..harder..fatser..anythind'' '' As you wish'' Kanda beggin to move faster and faster,harder and moans where so loud,he was felled with pleasure.

''Ahhh..Allen..i'm gonna..''

''Me too…Kanda..tougheter''

''Allen,AHHHH''

''KANDA..AHHHHHHHHHHH'' they both on theyr stomach and Kanda inside Allen.

They both take a good was perfect till Kanda's eyes turned red from saw those eyes of this beautiful creature.

''Kanda,you're allright?''

''I'm fine''

''Kanda you don't look good..''

''I SAID I'M FINE''

''If you stay like that it would hurt you right?''

''Yes so?''

''So drink mine's''

''I can't do that''

''Kanda please I don't want to see you hurt''

''But it will hurt''

''It's all right as long is you it allright''

Kanda slowly geted clode to Allen,he smeled so damn denyed it till be could not take it.''Allen I'm sorry'' Kanda just bited Allen.

''K-kanda..mnnah'' _**''For a vampire to drink human blood it's the greatest pleasure for human that no one could immagine''**_ Kanda sucked Allen's blood more and more._I need to stop if I kill him he'll be a vampire._

''Don't do that again my little Kitten''

''Why didin't you let me die,I would be a vampire now''

''I will change oyu but not now,now you need to rest my dear Kitten''

''Fine,but just if you promise me that you will be here tomorrow''

''I promise''

''Good night then''

''Good night My Little Kitten''

* * *

><p>Author note* 1.I'm Romanian so I didin't write verry well. 2. I's my first lemon and net writing so don't be mad if it's not good inaf(S.P.). Please rewiew;O;<p> 


	2. Some dreams are ment to be

**Ok,so .harsh. I re-readed my story,and...it didin't end up good.I mean I don't belive I was acually capabile to froget to write words(gosh i'm horrible).And exuse the letters,I always swich ''d'' with ''b'' or ''i'' with ''u'',in any language I would write(you do not want to see my school papers,urgh!)And after reading it again,with more english in my head...It sucked! It was letterless,mindless,and stupid,and I really froggot to add some words..lots of words..Plus I had exams coming and stuff and shit(but I did pass in all of them) and my native language teacher is a bitch with pants*extremly annoyed face* and I'm really sorry if you didin't understand what I was intending to say in the first chapter but I was surpried , and sorry for the LLLOOONNGGG update but I had lots of things to do(Plus I got to see Greece,so yeah) and it was my birthday(yay!)**

** -man = Hashino-sensei**

**Disclamer:I do not won -man,if I did Kanda would be topless,Allen would be a total evil Noah and The Count would wear a filthy big old 16th century pink dress(I don't hate him,I like him but it's funny to see him dressed like that ^.^) Oh and Tyki isin't such a douchebag beouse I got the 16-22 manga volumes and I started to like him ." Oh and Kanda and Allen were kinda(a lot) out of character,so sorry for that too:(**

**Anyway,ENJOY! XD**

CHAPTER 2

_**Kanda/Nobody's P.O.V.**_

I hate myself,we actually do it all the way.I should have taken it was still a virgin after all,it the fact he is a I think I'm a pedo{pedobear lol =))}

I was still so sleepy,I felt like mosquito after drinking lots of blood,then in my mind appeard the image of me, drinking Allen's again _I hate myself._

I wanted to take a walk,to clear my mind,but when I opened the door...

''Yuu-chan3~~'' That was a shout that I would not confuse in one thousand of years.''Good morning~'' the idiot continued,puting his arm aroung my shoulder''What are you doing?'' I tried not to get too anoyng in the morning.''Trayn' too cheer you up~''

''How the *yawn* hell can you be so energic in the morning?'' Kandas voice was slow and sleepy as his eyes,the black eyes that turned crimson red last night..Again,not a happy thought.

''It's easy you try to sleep the night and not try to kill somebody'' That turned into a serious voice..Lavi was rarely serious._He heard us?Please tell me he didin't._

''Kanda,I felt his blood,and I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood did too.''

The alley was indeed a rich and beautiful one but there were lots of vampires,werewolves and other ''things'' there too.''If you killed him there,you know who would be extremly mad''

I know who has he refered,last time when we got in an argument whit _**him**_,Lavi lost one of his eyes and I almost lose that was history and I don't like history.

''Did he survived at least?'' That was a little sad voice.''You didin't tought I killed him did you,usagi?'',*glare**glare*''Nope~I know you have a stone hearth,but you wouldn't kill that boy,but you should do somethong 'bout his blood loss...he might die..." ''He needs bo be alone right now'' That was a he nedeed sleep._''Promise to be there when I wake up?'' _*doki* *doki* *doki*._All right I should get to sleep now. _{Kanda's in love3~~~kukuku`~}

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Allen/Nobody'sP.O.V.**_

_~Le flashback:~_

_''Allen~come out~ you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life!'' The woman's voice was kind and gentile but in the same time annoyed.''Nobody is going to belive that you blacouted becouse you didin't eat!''_

_A little kid around 5 years old,was in a large bed,covered in satin and wearing some fluffy pale fuchsia pijamas whit polar bears,..pirate polar bears.''We need to go to uncle before he goes out for the mission!" ''But I want to sleep~'',''If all the people would sleep al the time how do you think the world would end up?!" ''A better,quieter-(not sure bout it)- place whit bubelgum flowers and choco lakes and honey-milk rivers an-'' the little boys entusiasm was cut off by a mad slipper.''Dress up,or,on our way to uncle I will drop you off at school and show you classmates you pijamas''.Oh~ every morming in the Walker family was like family was pretty small,A hysteric adorble mother-Trisha*,a ''no fuck gives'' adoptive father-Claude, and two half brothers: Allen- an angel-demon adorable hybrid,whom is the youngest,and the elder one..Kanda-well lets just say that he is an difficult teen..very there was their uncle Mana**,a creppy and happy Santa whit all of the descripison on her head,Trisha was going to do the most difficult thing in the morning...waking up an big sleappy head by the name-"Kanda! Wake up you little Cinderella!''-(now he know Allens the fovorite child -.-")-_

_''Urgh...",''OK,I guess I have no choice then..Yu-chan~~~ please wake up~ I need you~-(o.o) you wake up now mama is gonna give you some delicious sweets..Well your uncle will but still..WAKE UP!''_

_aaand...another the slipper fell onto Kandas head the killer aura maked his apparence...''You woman-..HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY SLEEP,MY LITTLE PLACE WITOUGHT YOU PEOPLE!'' Like I said,the mornings were difficult..And just a point on..Kanda keept his name 'Kanda Yuu' from when he was little,hes not Yuu Walker-(a.k.a. Allen's wife)-''Kanda,no soba for you'' no expresion on the womans annoyed expression on Kandas.''Tche,fine gtfo so I can change'' he waved his hand at her like she was a dog,obyouslly to annoy her.''You win this battle becouse I need to change myself,but it wont end here!'',''Whatever you say'' and then the dor was shouted,almost broken out of the wall.'That womans crazy~~' tought the now naked will have to endure her for 6 more years..just six more..just six,six,six..OH HELL THAT WILL BE AN ETTERNITY!.__**Ok need to focuss,where did she put my boxers?**__ The woman was a genuine devil,come to think of it they always had a seryous competiton on who to get the last soba,or pizza or even who to get Allen at the last one was,is,and would be the akward and harsh always fighted on who to get Allen-(oh Kanda you are such a Tybalt) was always surraounded by little girls whit pink likes that and thinks of it as an angel core,Kanda tought it was hell,and the gils were some devils who wanted to kiddnap Allen and force on him horrible things-(you watch too much Fifty shades of Grey,Kanda) tought that Allen being Halloween-dressed as a kitten is horible,Kanda tought it was the cutest thing on earth-(Soo thats why Kanda has a Kitten fetish .")- And so the toughts gone on and on and on and on,till he blushed,Allen was cute no matter how a man or a woman would think about it._

_After some half an hour they were all ghatered in the front of the house,waithing for the car that would bet them to soon the car arrived.''Allen-kun,Kanda-chan~ come on we gotta go,or uncle would cry out till he drawns~'' That was their father who called,those thow were always with Clouds in the brain-(I actually mean what I just said)-,just like a fog that you can cut it whit a knife and sarve it as a pizza*.But Kanda was the distant one..the reasons why he was that closed minded was becouse he __**adored**__ his little __**brother**__.But before be could thik anymore..''BOYS MOVE YOUR ASSEZ HERE!,Please~'' that womans change of attitude was the drove till Uncle was long we finnaly arrived.''Kay boys outta here'' ''Uncle Mana!3'' Allen was more entussiastic than two seconds Allen was in Manas arms,huging him thightly.''Arra~ _'' Huh? What did you say Mana?..Mana?...MANA!_

''Arrrghhh'',that was a seryous loud shout,probably the flashback was another nightmare,he had those a lot.''Ma...na...'' he bearly breathed,the next second the door openned whit a kind-of-not-to worried Tykki.

''Oy,shouen,are you oka-..'' Tykkis cigarette just fell on the floor,and his eyes were wide open.''All...e..n...?''

Oke~~ that was pretty much it,sorry cuz its so short...even tought I was a looong time to write it ,srry again..."

*I really like than name,so deal whit it

**I hurmbly belive that Earl is Mana,so Earl being like a shugar daddy,it fits him.

What will happen next?What is thet Tykki saw?,wll I don't know yet so..yeah...well anyway I shall await you crittics and rewievs :*


End file.
